


Office Hours

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I love your writing and I was wondering if you could please do a professor!castiel x reader fic, with smutty goodness :) thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Hours

Warnings: Age gap I guess, cursing, smut, oral, spanking, almost getting caught, Professor!Castiel, TA!Reader

Fic:

You sit across the desk from Professor Novak as you grade your student’s papers. Your red pen scratches against the paper as you scribble out corrections and comments. Professor Novak sits behind his computer, typing away at his latest paper for publication.

He was one of the smartest people you’d ever met, but his expertise was history. You’d taken his class a year ago and when you found out he was looking for a TA, you had jumped on the chance to work with him. He was so enthusiastic about what he taught and on top of that he was gorgeous. You had fallen for him long ago; there was no doubt about that.

You glanced at him from time to time, always finding him hard at work. You loved the way he looked in glasses and the way his blue eyes squinted at the screen when he made a mistake. You could watch his fingers fly across the keyboard for hours and imagine them - no, back to work. You turn your attention back to the stack of papers on your lap. The top one read “America’s interactions with space.” Interesting, maybe it was about the moon landing or something.

The further you read into the paper, the more you realized this was not about the moon landing. It was ridiculous, there were aliens and spaceships everywhere. You left sarcastic comments in the margins and even left a doodle of what you thought the aliens would look like based on the description in the paper. When you got to the end, you had to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Professor Novak asks.

“Nothing,” you respond.

“Well, you’ve drawn my attention, so now you have to tell me,” he says.

“It’s this paper,” you reply, “They obviously didn’t take it seriously and I think they’ve been watching too much Doctor Who and maybe Independence Day.”

“Let me see,” he says, reaching out his left hand. You couldn’t help but notice the lack of a wedding ring. He reads the paper, chuckling from time to time and remarking on your sarcastic comments. “Perhaps we should have informed this Mr. Milligan that this was meant to be a nonfiction paper, not a science fiction one,” Professor Novak says as he hands the paper back to you, “Maybe if he actually utilized office hours, he would’ve known that.” Your fingers brush his as he hands the paper back. You can feel your heart skip a beat.

You go back to grading papers, luckily the next one is actually a legitimate paper about the American Civil War. Try as you might, you couldn’t help but be distracted by the Professor. You were kind of glad that very few people used his office hours, it meant you could have some time alone with him, even if it didn’t mean anything to him. You graded papers during his office hours from time to time, using questions about the essays as your excuse for hanging around his office. He always seemed happy to have the company, even if you were just sitting in silence. As you reach the end of the paper to write down the score, your pen begins to die.

“Professor Novak?” you question, he doesn’t answer, “Professor?”

“Y/N, how many times have I told you that you can call me Cas?” he asks without looking at you.

“Sorry, it just seems so informal,” you respond. He doesn’t answer, instead he just keeps typing away at his computer. You clear your throat. “Cas?” you ask.

“Yes Y/N?” he asks, turning his attention to you. He pulls off his glasses and rests his forearms on the desk, leaning forward. “What can I do for you?” he asks. Something in his tone makes your insides twist.

“Um, do you happen to have a red pen I could use? Mine is dying,” you say.

Without taking his eyes off you, he opens a drawer and pulls out a red pen. He holds it out to you and you reach forward to take it. Your fingers brush his once again and your heart feels like it might burst out of your chest. You try to take your hand back but Cas grabs your wrist. His fingers trace gentle patterns across the inside of your wrist.

“Professor?” you whisper.

“I know this is rather informal,” he says, “But I was just wondering. . .” his words trail off. With his free hand, he takes the pen you’re holding and drops it down to the desk. His other hand pulls yours up to his lips and he presses a kiss to the back of your knuckles. Your eyes go wide and you inhale sharply. “I know this is inappropriate,” he says, placing your hand on the desk, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“I’m glad you did,” you say.

“You are?” he asks. You nod your head as you stand to walk around his desk, leaving the stack of papers behind on your chair and shutting the door. You walk around the desk, trying to avoid knocking over the stacks of books that littered his tiny office. When you reach him, you take his face between your hands and press your lips to his, hard. You’d imagined this moment so many times before and now it was finally happening. He takes hold of your hips and guides you forward to straddle his lap, your dress coming up a little as you do.

“Do you have any idea how distracting you are?” he mumbles against your lips, “Always sitting in the front row at my lectures. Always coming to office hours, just sitting there and ignoring me.” You were never ignoring him, but you guess he didn’t realize that. One of his hands presses against the small of your back, the other moves up to twist into your hair, pulling you closer to him. Your hands trace down his chest and abdomen until they reach his belt buckle.

You pull away and look at him, asking for permission. “Professor?” you ask.

“How many times have I told you, you can call me Cas. If nothing else call me Castiel,” he says. Castiel, you’d never heard him say his full name before, but you liked it.

“Castiel?” you ask as your fingers play with his belt buckle. He nods his head and you get to work opening the front of his pants. You reach into his pants and pull out his half hard length. He groans and his head falls back at your touch. You trace your fingers lightly along his length before wrapping your hand around him. You pump your hand over him slowly, feeling him grow harder with each thrust of your hand. Cas groans and tightens his grip on your hair. He pulls you in to kiss you again, his lips moving forcefully against yours.

Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door. “Professor Novak?” a voice asks.

“Shit,” Cas says quietly. The door starts to open and the only thing you can do is hide under Castiel’s desk. He rolls his chair forward, trying to hide both his exposed cock and you beneath his desk. Probably not the best idea.

“Hi Professor, I just wanted to apologize for the paper I turned in,” the voice says.

“You must be Mr. Milligan,” Cas says. Slowly, you take his cock in your hand again. He inhales sharply.

“Oh, you read it already,” the boy says.

“Yes,” Cas says, trying to keep his answers short as you run your thumb across his slit and collect the precum that’s beaded there.

“I was drunk when I wrote that,” the boy says, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. It was stupid of me to turn that in.”

Cas grunts. You’re not sure if it’s in response to the boy’s apology or to you liking a stripe up the underside of his cock.

“I rewrote the paper, and I was wondering if I could turn it in for credit. I know it’s late, but I’m really sorry. Please, if you could take this one instead of the first one, it would be a great help. I really need to pass this class in order to graduate,” the boy says, his voice frantic.

You start leaving little kitten licks around Cas’ tip and across his slit, tasting the salty precum that’s leaked from him. Cas clears his throat. “Lucky for you, you caught me in a good mood,” Cas says, “Leave the paper on that stack over there. I’ll tell my TA to accept that one instead of the first.”

“Thank you so much,” the boy says, sounding truly grateful. You hear the rustle of papers.

“Shut the door on your way out please,” Cas says. As soon as the door shuts, you take Cas’ tip fully into your mouth and swirl your tongue around it. “Fuck,” Cas groans, he rolls the chair back a bit so you can come out from under the desk before his head falls back. You bob your head over his length, taking just a little bit of him in. His hand wraps in your hair, encouraging you to take more. “Fuck, that’s it,” he says as you take more of him in. One of your hands wraps around his base, working the part of his shaft that you can’t fit in your mouth. You use your other hand to fondle his balls.

His cock twitches and you moan around him, sending vibrations down his length. His hips buck up and his muscles tighten, letting you know he’s close. You hollow your cheeks for him and slow down your movements, letting him feel every sensation. “Y/N,” he groans a little too loudly. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and bites down as his cock pulses, spilling his hot, salty cum into your mouth. You swallow him down and lick him clean before he grabs your shoulders and stands you up straight. You move forward to straddle his lap again but he pushes you back. He lets his hands run up your bare legs before he grabs hold of your hips and lifts you to sit on the edge of his desk.

“Can you be quiet?” he asks.

“Yes,” you respond simply.

You lean back and place your palms on the desk behind you. Cas slides to the floor before you and spreads your legs, settling between them. Your heart beats fast as he kisses up one thigh, then the other. He pauses, his mouth hovering over your cloth covered sex, and looks up at you with his blue eyes, asking for permission. You swallow hard and nod your head, telling him to continue. He smiles that crooked smile you love before leaning forward and kissing your cloth covered clit. His hot breath seeps through your panties, making you want him even more.

Slowly, Cas hooks his fingers in the waistband of your panties and slides them down. His rough fingertips drag against your skin. When your panties are on the floor, Cas places your legs over his shoulders and reaches around you to grab your ass cheeks. He slides you forward across the desk and quickly buries his face between your thighs. Cas licks and sucks before flattening his tongue and licking a long, broad stripe along you folds. His tongue delves into you and he swirls it inside you, causing your hips to buck off the desk. Cas pulls you closer to him, his tongue thrusting deeper inside you and his nose nudging your clit. You wrap one hand in his hair, begging him for more.

“Professor,” you whimper, which was a mistake. Cas pulls away from you, his eyes dark with lust.

“What did you just call me?” he asks darkly.

“I’m sorry, I meant Castiel,” you say, hoping your apology would get him to bury his face between your legs again.

“I don’t think you are,” he says. He slides two fingers into you, just to the first knuckle.

“Please,” you beg, “Castiel, please.” He slides his fingers deeper into you and watches as you squirm, trying to gain more friction. With a satisfied smirk, he lowers his head and sucks your clit into his mouth while making ‘come here’ motions with his fingers. “Castiel,” you moan louder than you should. You suck your bottom lip between your teeth and bite down, trying to keep your moans and whimpers from escaping you. His eyes flick up and watch you as you try to buck your hips forward.

“Cas, please,” you whisper. He smiles against your skin and curls his fingers one after the other, over and over again. Your toes curl and your walls begin to tighten around his fingers. Cas groans against your clit before dragging the bundle of nerves out with his teeth. He presses his lips hard against you and sucks your clit between his lips. With that last action, Cas draws you over the edge into the depths of orgasm. Your walls squeeze his fingers and you have to bite down on your lip to keep from crying out. He pumps his fingers in and out of you, helping you to ride out your orgasm.

Cas sits back and looks up at you. “If you can wait ten minutes, I can drive us back to my place and we can finish what we’ve started,” Cas offers. You shake your head.

“No, I want you right here, right now,” you say. You’d always fantasized about Professor Novak leaning you over his desk and fucking you senseless.

“I don’t have a condom,” he warns.

“That’s ok, I have one,” you say as you hop of his desk and walk around it to grab your purse. You rummage through it for a moment before pulling out a condom and handing it to him.

“You just carry these around?” he asks with a chuckle.

“What?” you ask as you drop your purse back on the floor, “The women’s health group was handing them out on campus and I grabbed one, ok? You never know.” Cas laughs as he rolls the condom over his length. He reaches out and grabs your hand, pulling you into his arms. His hard cock presses against your abdomen. You fist your hands in his shirt as he pulls you in to kiss you.

“The office closes at six, you have to be quiet until then ok?” he mumbles against your lips.

“Uh-huh,” you answer.

“When the lights turn out and you hear the door at the end of the hall click, you can scream as loud as you want,” he continues. You groan quietly at the thought. Cas turns you in his arms and presses your back against his front. You reach up behind you and card you fingers through Cas’ hair, playing with the short hairs at the base of his neck. His hands roam over your body. You wish there weren’t any clothes in the way, but maybe you could fix that later if he was still willing to take you back to his place. His fingers trace along the exposed skin of your arms, shoulders, and collarbone before he squeezes your breasts through the material.

Your head falls back against his shoulder and he seizes the opportunity to kiss and nip the skin of your neck. “Always such a distraction,” he mumbles as he kisses the sensitive spot behind your ear. You moan and press your hips back against him. He makes a low growling noise deep in his chest.

Suddenly, he leans forward, knocking papers from his desk before his hands move to your back and hip. He leans you forward and presses your front down against his desk. You reach across the desk and wrap your fingers around the edge opposite from you, your knuckles turning white in anticipation. Cas flips your dress up over your hips, the cool air of the office hitting your bare skin. You press your cheek to the desk and watch him over your shoulder as his rough hands caress and squeeze your ass cheeks. One of his hands comes to rest on your hip, the other slides up your back and he presses it between your shoulder blades, holding you firmly against the desk.

Cas rolls his hips a few times, sliding his hard cock through your folds before finally pressing his tip to your entrance. You push your hips back, trying to get him inside you. With a smirk, he obliges. He pushes into you slowly and you moan loudly as he stretches and fills you.

“Shhh,” he says, “Don’t want to attract attention.” You nod in agreement and move one of your hands to your mouth, biting down on your fist. Cas roll his hips, slowly sliding in and out of you with shallow thrusts.

“Please,” you whimper, begging him to go deeper and faster.

“Not yet,” he says, “Just a few more minutes and everyone will be gone.” You groan and squeeze your eyes shut. Cas runs his fingers through your hair, trying to soothe you as he rocks his hips against you, doing nothing more than teasing.

The seconds tick by and a few minutes feel like an eternity. Finally, you see the hallway light flick off through the cracks around the door. “Good night, see ya tomorrow!” you hear the professors yell to each other as they mill down the darkened hallway. Footsteps fade as the other professors walk out the door at the end of the hallway. Finally, you hear the loud click of a heavy door shutting and Cas slams into you. You cry out as he fills you to the hilt.

Cas slams into you over and over, grunting and groaning with each thrust. The knot in your stomach coils and you hold on to the opposite side of the desk with white knuckles. “Professor!” you cry out.

“I knew it,” he says, “I knew you weren’t sorry.” He takes his hand from your back and brings it down against your ass. You moan loudly as he brings his hand down against you several times, leaving behind a stinging sensation. He takes hold of both your hips and thrusts into you hard and fast. “Cas, Cas, Cas,” you moan as the knot in your stomach tightens.

“Fuck Y/N,” Cas groans as his grip on you tightens. He pushes deeper and deeper with each thrust, pulling the knot in your stomach tighter and tighter.

“Castiel!” you scream as the knot in your stomach snaps and your walls clamp down around his cock. 

“Y/N,” Cas shouts a few thrusts later as his cock pulses and he spills himself into the condom. You lay limply against the desk. Cas places his hands to either side of your body and leans over you to place kisses across the back of your shoulders. He kisses up your neck and along your jaw before finally capturing your lips with his. “The best kind of distraction,” he mumbles against your lips as he pulls out of you slowly. You hum in agreement. Slowly, you turn around and move to sit on his desk, crossing your ankles and letting them swing, looking as innocent as possible.

“So what happens now?” you ask, finally coming back to your senses as reality sinks in. Castiel was practically your boss, he could get you fired for this if he wanted to.

“First, we’re going to clean up the mess we made,” he says as he removes the condom and pulls his pants back up, tucking in his shirt and fixing the buckle. “Then, I’m taking you back to my place and treating you right. None of that quiet, hasty crap. I’m going to take my time with you, if you want that,” he says as he reaches out and brushes his fingertips against your cheek.

“Yes,” you say breathlessly, “I want that.”

“Good,” he says as he’s begins picking up papers off the floor. You hop off his desk and start to help him. Finding your panties, you slip them back on quickly and continue picking up papers as quickly as you can.

“By the way, I expect you to come to each of my office hour sessions from here on out,” he says suggestively.

“I wouldn’t dare miss one,” you respond with a smile.


End file.
